Hercule Satan VS Toad
Hercule VS Toad is a Collab Battle between Shrek-it Ralph and Pokémon Trainer Jacob. Description Mario VS DBZ! Which worthless warrior with plenty of weapons up their sleeves will walk away alive! Beginning Wiz: When people think of weaklings, people like Glass Joe and Dan Hibiki come to mind. Boomstick: But what if the weakling was only a weakling compared to its universe? Wiz: Like Hercule Satan, father of Videl Boomstick: And Toad, the useless Mushroom guy! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Toad Wiz: In the land of the Mushroom Kingdom there is a species known as the Toadstool, but among them is a certain Toad who has been there from the start,and his name is Toad. Boomstick: Toad? The Freaking Mushroom from the Mario Games who always tells me that the Princess is in another castle! It's always another castle. Wiz: Yep. Toad is a Toadstool who wasn't pretty much killed or turned into a brick whenever the Koopa invasion begun, instead he was kidnapped until Mario saved him, so he could be told that the princess is in another castle. Boomstick: But after that, Toad decided that inspite being a giant wuss, he can still be useful, and when Super Mario Bros 2 came out, that's exactly what he did. Wiz: While Toad is a shy and meek character, he has Superhuman Strength and Speed that surpasses that of the Mario Bros as shown in Super Mario Bros 2, but he is not good at jumping high. Boomstick: He is able to Lift and Throw his enemies around. Toad also has access to Mario and Luigi's Power-Ups as shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, making him even more of a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: When Attacked he can spray Spores at an opponent for damage. Boomstick: He can make strong kicks and EVEN RUN UP WALLS!' Wiz: He is able to access some of Mario's Power-Ups from Super Mario Bros Wii, Including the Fire Flower which shoots Fireballs at his opponents, Ice Flower which gives him the ability to shoot iceballs that freeze people. Boomstick: The Propeller Mushroom which propels him into the air so he can strike down upon his enemies, Haha! Take that! The Invincibilty Star which makes him *INDESTRUCTIBLE* for a short period of time so he can wreck havoc on whatever stands , The Penguin Suit which allows him to shoot freezing iceballs and Damage his opponent by sliding into them. His one problem is that he is a massive Coward and does what he can to stay out of the battle. Wiz: He's such a coward. Boomstick: but Toad is also hard working and deeply cares about his Kingdom and his Princess Wiz: So overall, Toad is strong, Fast, and has access to Mario's Power-Ups, but is Cowardly and will try not to enter a fight unless need be. Toad: Sorry Mario, but your princess is in another castle. Hercule Wiz: In the world of Dragon Ball Z, there are plenty of powerful fighters. Boomstick: Like Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, Nappa, not Yamcha and Gohan! But then there's that one character....ugh. Wiz: Hercule Satan was originally named Mark. Mark was a trainee at the Satan Castle Dojo. Boomstick: Ah, so that's where he got his name! I though he was a worshipper of the devil! Wiz: Really, Boomstick? Is that necessary? Boomstick: What, it's true? Wiz: Anyway, after passing Satan Dojo, he then went on to the 24th Martial Arts Tournament, and won due to his rival getting food poisoning. Boomstick: And believe me, this is just the beginning of Hercule's INSANE luck! Wiz: After winning, Mark went by his dojo's name and called himself Hercule Satan, the worst DBZ character ever. Boomstick: Mr. Satan, despite being heavily outclassed by the other DBZ fighters, Hercule is actually a very capable fighter. He can move faster than the untrained eye could see! Wiz: But anyway, Hercule has plenty of martial arts techniques he uses. These include his Megaton Punch, which is just a punch, Dynamite Kick, where Hercule jump kicks at his foe. Boomstick: The Dynamic Mess 'Em Punch is where Satan rapidly punches his foe and when he's done, he'll say: Hercule: You're all washed up! Wiz: King of Dreamers is where Hercule rapidly kicks and punches his throw, then throws them over his head and smiles at the camera. And did I mention that Hercule is extremely full of himself? Boomstick: But if his techniques aren't enough, he's got a hell lot of weapons up his sleeve! These include a 45 Pistol he keeps in his pocket! Now he's getting more manly! Wiz: Hercule's Jet Pack, the Hikou, increases Hercule's speed and allows him to fly for three seconds. He can also use his Jet Pack's rocket flames to scorch his foes. Boomstick: He also has the Gameboy Bomb, where he gives his foe a Gameboy with an explosive in it. He then presses a button, and BOOM, the foe is launched away! It even harms Saiyans! Wiz: Satan also has a Rocket Launcher that he carries around. It can shoot, well, missiles at his foes. Hercule also carries around smoke bombs, that if they hit the foe, cause them to gag. Boomstick: And last but not least, the Megatron Special Mortar! This move is where Hercule grabs a gigantic missile and RAMS IT INTO HIS OPPONENT'S FACE! Now this is what I'm talking about! Wiz: Hercule has done an insane amount of feats. He has chopped through 19 tiles with a single chop. He also took a slap from Cell, a punch from Kid Buu and a kick to the stomach from Omega Shenron. These people can destroy planets for crying out loud! Boomstick: He can also pull four buses by himself and punch through one of them! But unfortunately, Hercule is very flawed. He is a coward, his moves leave him open if he misses, he acts like a total idiot in combat, and will try to do anything to please the crowd! Wiz: So overall, Hercule is strong, but weak at the same time. Hercule: Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of martial arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat! And as soon as Majin Buu pops his head outta that hole, he'll be eatin' a lead salad! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Pokémon Trainer Jacob. Hercule is casually walking around in the Mushroom Kingdom for whatever reason, there he suddenly encounters Toad. Toad Accidentally slips when throwing a ball and hits Hercule's head. Hercule thinks he is being challenged and the fight begins. FIGHT! Hercule moves faster than the eye can see and punches Toad. Toad being afraid for his life, decides to get back up and fight out of fear that Hercule may hurt the Princess, and rushes at Hercule. Hercule tries to counter with his Dynamite Kick, but Toad ducks and Hercule crashes into the Wall of the Castle. Hercule: Ow! That Hurt. I'm not letting that Mushroom Guy get the best of me! Hercule than uses his Jetpack to fly at Toad, Toad Counters using the Propeller Mushroom,and flies up into the air. Hercule tries to chase him in the sky but his Jetpack stopped working. Once Toad came down from the air Hercule decided to use his Rocket Launcher on Toad. He fired a rocket at Toad and it, making Toad lose his Power-Up. Hercule Sees that Toad survived the Explosion and starts to be a bit scared, so he decides to use his Gameboy Bomb. Hercule Hands Toad the Gameboy Bomb Hercule: I know this isn't much but here, it's a gift, in honor of a friendship. Hercule than runs a good 50 feet away and hides behind a rock. Toad is suspicious about this gift and afraid that is could be a trap (whilst Hercule is running), Toad inspects the gift to see that it's made of metal and yells Toad: BOMB! Toad throws is at the Rock, blowing it up but leaving Hercule Unscathed. Toad than goes on the offensive and Goes to Kick Hercule, Hercule Counters with Megaton Punch and it's a clash of Foot vs Fist. Toad than spits Spores on Hercule as a Counter.* Hercule gets launched by the Spores and decides he's going to use his gun to end this. As Hercule is Ready to fire, Toad uses his Invincibility Star to Block all of the bullets. Toad runs at Hercule going exceedingly fast and starts kicking Hercule, but as he's about to finish off Hercule his Invincibility Ends and Hercule Punches him in the face. Hercule: I'm going to finish this fight. Hercule than uses a Smoke Bomb, as Toad unleashes his Penguin Suit as to Slide out of the field of the Smoke Bomb. As he gets out he sees Hercule Running at Toad with the Megaton Special Mortar. Hercule makes sure to also have his Gun reloaded as he starts shooting at Toad and puts down the Megaton Special Mortar. Toad is hit by all of the Bullets and loses his Power Up. Hercule than takes the opportunity to Shove his Megaton Mortar down into Toads Face, Toad tries to Dodge as Hercule Fires but the Explosion catches both Toad and Hercule and they are blown to bits. KO! Shrek-it Ralph Hercule is walking down an alley, and was sulking after he lost a fight to (insert DBZ character here), when a Green Pipe appears in front of him. Hercule: Huh? Suddenly, a small mushroom man appears out of it and sees Hercule. Toad: Hi! Hercule: Ah, it can talk! Must be some sort of alien, never fear, Hercule is here! I'm gonna blow you to smithereens! Toad and Hercule get into stances FIGHT! https://youtu.be/iEuiYkPNq78 Hercule runs at Toad faster than he can see and kicks Toad in the face, hurling him back into a wall. Hercule: Now that didn't take long! Hercule walks away, but turns around and sees Toad walking out. Toad runs at Hercule in self defense and tries to kick him. Hercule counters with a Megaton Punch, but misses, and falls down. Toad: Hahaha! Hercule gets pissed off and pulls out his pistol. He fires bullets at Toad, who manages to hide behind a wall until Hercule runs out of ammo. Hercule: Looks like I'm gonna have to try a different approach! Hercule then pulls out his Missile Launcher and fires a missile at where Toad's hiding. Toad screams as the missile blows up in his face. Fortunately, he was still alive. Hercule: Impossible! Toad then pulls out some bombs and throws them at Hercule. Hercule dodges them quickly, but the sheer might of the bomb launched him into the wall. Hercule flipped Toad off and got on his Jet Pack. Hercule: I'm gonna turn you into Mushroom stew! Hercule flies at Toad at fast speed, but Toad headbutts Hercule, causing him to hit the ground. Toad then gets on his Propeller Mushroom and attempts to fly away, but Satan grabs his legs and they both fly at hypersonic speeds due to Satan's Jet Pack. They are both screaming for their lives as they crash land into a small arena. Hercule: That's it! No more mister nice guy! Hercule then runs at Toad faster than he can blink and performs the King of Dreamers. He rapidly kicks and punches Toad, and then throws him over his head and gives a peace sign. Toad gets up and throws a bomb, causing Hercule to get launched back. Hercule (Thoughts): Wow! This guy's strong! I'm gonna have to trick him! Hercule walks over to Toad and hands him the Gameboy Bomb. Hercule: I've got a present for you! Hercule hands Toad the bomb and runs quickly behind a rock. Toad then sees it starting to glow and realizes it's a bomb. Toad: BOMB! BOMB! Toad throws the bomb at Hercule's location, causing Hercule to blow up high in the sky. Hercule and Toad have plenty of injuries, but Hercule and the Mushroom get back up. Hercule gets up and performs a Dynamite Kick at Toad, but Toad ducks and punches Hercule in the face, launching Satan back. Hercule spits out a tooth and dodges Toad's spores. This leaves Toad wide open, giving Satan the chance to do his Dynamic Mess 'EM Punch, knocking out a few of Toad's teeth. Hercule: You're all washed up! Toad then gets up and dons the Fire Flower. Hercule sees this drastic change and runs at Toad quickly. Toad jumps back and shoots a fireball at Hercule, causing Hercule to start burning. Hercule runs around in circles and it eventually comes off. Hercule: Let's finish this, 'Shroom! https://youtu.be/kTl3h39abxc Hercule then fires 5 missiles at Toad, who quickly runs past the missiles. Hercule keeps firing more and more in blunt rage. While his missile launcher is firing missiles, Hercule reloads his gun and starts firing at Toad. Toad hides behind a wall and starts crying, seeing that this grown man is trying to kill him. Toad then pulls out some bombs and chucks them at Hercule. This causes Hercule to lose his gun and destroys it. Hercule: NO! Hercule then fires more and more missiles at Toad, while Toad is chucking bombs. It was a missile vs. bomb war, and no one was getting anywhere. Hercule and Toad run out of missiles/bombs and Hercule starts to fly at Toad. Toad puts on his Propeller Mushroom and it becomes aerial combat. They fight in the air for about three seconds, then Hercule starts to descend onto another building and throws smoke bombs at Toad, which Toad barely dodges, but the smoke causes him to crash land onto the building. Toad: Help me Mario! Hercule: I'm afraid no one's here to help ya, little squirt! Hercule then runs at Toad and attempts to kick him, but Toad dodges and does what no man ever wants to experience. He accidentally punches Satan in the dick. Hercule starts to squeal in pain, and gets ultra pissed. Hercule: You aliens got no matters! I'll show you! Hercule then grabs Toad and starts to knee him, but Toad bites Hercule on the nose, causing Hercule to go on the floor and roll back and fourth covering his nose. Toad looks in confusion, but throws a bomb at Hercule, blowing him up and knocking him back. Hercule was barely alive, and so was Toad. The two weaklings looked at each other, and Hercule decided it was time. He pulled out his Megatron Special Mortar and gave Toad a smile the Joker would give. Toad screams and jumps off the building. Hercule runs after him and this cues a chase scene. Hercule runs after Toad with a gigantic missile in his hands. Hercule then activates his Jet Pack and flies at Toad at hypersonic speeds. Toad flips over Hercule and puts on his Penguin Suit and shot ice balls at Hercule. Hercule quickly put the missile down and cocked his gun. Hercule: Time to die! Hercule blindly fired his bullets at Toad, who use his Penguin Suit to slide at Hercule. He then slaps Hercule with his flipper, but it doesn't do anything. Hercule laughs and knocks Toad back with a powerful punch to the jaw. Hercule starts to walk towards Penguin Toad with his Megatron Special Mortar. Hercule: I'm gonna be a hero for this! Toad then doesn't know what to do to stop his incoming doom, so he starts shooting ice balls at Hercule. Hercule stomps on them without effort and continue to walk towards Toad. Toad then gets up and removes his powerup. Toad then attacked Hercule in self defense, but Hercule grabbed him and they rolled around on the floor, wrestling to see who will die. Hercule gets the advantage and prepares to shove the missile down Toad's throat. Hercule: Any last words, you son of a bitch? Hercule then attempts to kill him, but he misses, causing the missile to blow up both Hercule and Toad, killing them. DOUBLE KO! Conclusion Pokémon Trainer Jacob: Wiz: So in the end it was a draw. Not at all what I expected but let me explain. Hercule and Toad were countering each other's Powerups and Weapons until the end. Boomstick: Because Toad is shorter than Hercule and Hercule didn't think Fists were enough he made the clumsy mistake of pointing his Mortar DOWNWARDS, so once he fired. There was no way any of them could escape death. I guess the match blew up in their faces Wiz: This battle is a draw. Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: What the hell happened? Wiz: It may seem weird, but Mr. Satan and Toad were equally matched in this fight. Their vast arsenals countered one another in many ways. Boomstick: Though Satan did have the close range advantage, Toad's smarts and power ups helped him take Hercule's attacks, but Hercule's insane durability kept him alive in this fight. Wiz: So in the end, Hercule's agility and power equally matched Toad's smarts and power ups. Boomstick: Looks like these two just blew it in the end. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Pokemon Trainer Jacob Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015